mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pigbuster/Archive 1
__TOC__ Re: Dutton. Beautiful work. recognizer 23:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Client parameter in HS character infobox template "I don't know how or what Doc Scratch uses to chat to people, but it isn't Pesterchum," I would set his Client to "A Typewriter". But... apparently the Client doesn't display in the infobox anyway? I don't really get how that works. I am asking you because apparently you do things with templates. recognizer 00:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The client parameter only affects what the label "Screen Name" links to, so "A Typewriter" would only do something if there was a page called "A Typewriter" to link to; A page which would be completely unnecessary unless the typewriter becomes something worth making a page about in the future. It's completely fine to leave the client parameter set to "none" for now, since every other character has a chat client for to link to, and that Doc Scratch doesn't fits his unknown nature. Or something. So don't worry about it. --Pigbuster 06:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Character nav bar fix It did work. Thanks for taking care of that, I knew the spacing was a temp fix at best, but I have no clue how to program the more complicated stuff. --CatchTwentythree 17:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :In case you're curious, all I did was add the line "clear: both" to the navbox's style, which keeps floating elements from overlapping it. I think most browsers fix it themselves and don't need that line, hence why we need someone to indicate that there's actually a problem. In the future, a better way to do what you did is to use the line , which will create a line break that'll automatically push stuff down beneath any floating elements like an infobox, and doesn't rely on making some arbitrary number of linebreaks. It's used a lot on the documentation for Template:Infobox. --Pigbuster 17:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins Sorry, User:Sbenthall is the only Bureaucrat (which as far as I can tell you need to be to make admins) on the wiki, and he hasn't done anything since he made me and User:Kbmr admins. I've put in a request on the adoption page to bump us up to Bureaucrat. In the mean time, what do you need done to the CSS? --STUART 20:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, I totally forgot that I can customize my own CSS to test changes and stuff myself. I'll see what I can do with that. --Pigbuster 21:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Displaytitle Read this. Want to incorporate it here, making the titles of the pages be the color of the character's text, particularly for the Felt et al.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry for the negligence--been distracted by a lot of things. Will give you whatever privileges I can now. - Sbenthall 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wanton misuse of power In an act whose import I didn't really recognize until after I had done it, I just made you a bureaucrat. (I'm way out of touch with everything that's going on here, obviously,) With great power comes great responsibility??? I don't feel too bad because you seem like an upstanding sort of person. Good luck with things ! - Sbenthall 21:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Since you seemed to be long gone, I contacted the Wikia staff and was made an admin a little while ago, Bentley being made into a bureaucrat at the same time. Have you actually made me a bureaucrat now? It seems like I'm still just an admin... --Pigbuster 22:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Strife Specibus Hey Pigbuster, could you change the link in the infoboxes for strife specibus to Strife Deck instead of Sylladex? I tried to fix it myself, but I quickly realized that this was the job for an admin. Thanks. Loverdesang 17:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It actually made it link to that for some time now, but I changed the template to a different name and the automatic redirect was acting up. I just made an empty edit on the redirect now and I think it's working alright. Note that "empty edit" is a term I've given to the act of saving an edit with no changes made at all. It doesn't show up on the edit history, and it should sensibly do nothing, but I've found that it sorta gives the wiki a jump start, to convince it "hey yeah, there was a change made here". It's mostly neccesary when working with templates, and I just forgot to do it in this case. It's weird and I wish it wasn't neccesary, but there you go. --Pigbuster 18:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! I hate that the whole empty edit has to happen. Its quite frustrating. I guess it's wikia that's to blame. Hopefully that will change with the new update. Hopefully it also fixes the problems I have with image uploading. (When the site doesn't recognize an updated photo.) Loverdesang 19:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Link Templates Hey, so I left a comment on the talk page but it didn't show up on the news feed for some reason. Can you make a custom that links to just the MSPA home page (www.mspaintadventures.com)? Or is there already an easy way to do that? I'd like to use it for, among other places, the Wiki front page to replace "MSPaint Adventures" with something that looks a bit nicer. Maybe just or something. --Jumpjet2k 01:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Also: seems to be broken. --Jumpjet2k 03:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 'custom' links to MSPA are broken, including the ones on , which suggests that it's a problem in the code. TheWealthyAardvark 01:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :It seems like Wikia broke the urlencode/decode function. That's... just wonderful. :I --Pigbuster 00:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Is there anything we can do about it on our end? --TheWealthyAardvark 19:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Adding some color to the site I made two photos for this site. One is a background tile File: (clouds.png) and the other is a possible replacement for our current logo: (LOGO2.png) They are both on my profile page if you want to check them out. You don't have to use them, but maybe we could try them out and see what people think. Loverdesang 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think redesigning the site right now wouldn't be an especially good use of our time since the mandatory Oasis-switch is coming in November sometime. I should probably make a forum topic about that, actually, since Oasis is a terrible, cramped design and I'm actually worried as to what we ought to do about it. Thank you for the work, though. That seamless cloud picture is quite nice. --Pigbuster 05:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Image renaming? Is it possible to rename an image? I'm not seeing any such option on the page for File:John_with_Virska_clothes.png, which obviously has a typo in its name. Probably not the most important thing, but it bugs me... - Jumpjet2k 23:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Moving images to a new title (and thus name) is something only admins can do. You can always just tell me there's a problem and I'll move it, though. Alternately, re-upload the image to the right name and put on the old image. Also, I think the standard filename for alternate outfits is , IE John_Egbert_Vriska_Outfit.png. --Pigbuster 23:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That's pretty much what I figured. Thanks for taking care of that, anywho. - Jumpjet2k 00:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabbers A tabber within a tabber? Very tricky. And you're right, it's better - at least until we come up with a real solution. Anyways, do you want me to make the same changes for Rose and Dave? I'd be happy to work on that if you're busy. - Jumpjet2k 21:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :That would be quite nice. Note that the CSS I'm working on can be found here, and you can take it and copy it into the equivelent page for yourself, if you're interested. Be warned that I can't preview edits to CSS pages, so as a result I have to save a LOT of edits, many of which are broken/bad looking. Still, if you're curious... --Pigbuster 21:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw the tabber feature here and I was wondering; how exactly would I go about getting this to work on another wikia? I've tried copying template pages over, but things don't seem to work quite right. --Ekoi 19:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) oh god what happened to span.plainlinks did they seriously forget to include it in the base CSS or are we not inheriting from it --STUART 17:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :...Holy crap, you're right. The other design decisions I can understand, but that's just plain inexplicable. Hopefully that's not on purpose. --Pigbuster 07:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dead Links Just as a heads up, these four buttons/tabs/whatever don't lead anywhere. You seemed like the right person to let know. - Moss. 23:15 12.11.10 Infoboxes fixed Yep, that fixed the infoboxes and icons. :D I wasn't aware that it was a template issue rather than a page-by-page mistake, or I'd have messaged you first rather than fixing it myself and making you revert the top spacing on every page I edited. Also - Any idea why half the time when I go to edit a page it takes several refreshes to make the edit box appear? OreoDragon 06:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) This dude As you've probably seen, this guy is set on sticking his dumb theory in the articles despite being told not to do that. I don't own a banhammer so he kept reverting it and I got dragged down into an edit war :/ So yeah it'd be cool if you could fix this ~Octachor n 21:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. Hopefully the article is neutral enough now to satisfy the potential for the demon not actually being English. If the edit war keeps going on I'll lock the page. Banning would be unnecessary, I think. --Pigbuster 07:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems fair to me. could include an "or Jack Noir" after the "Lord English", but hey this works so i wont complain. lets just hope Octa feels the same way. (BTW yes i am the same guy, i just have a diffrent IP because i'm on my laptop while waiting for class at school) 19:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Recommended handling of a revision war? See: Land of Rays and Frogs I can continue to revert in favor of ambiguity over a single individual's interpretation, but is there any real solution to this squabble? 03:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) broken ampersands break links So it seems that ampersands keep being replaced with a string consisting of an ampersand followed by "amp;". As one might expect, this breaks any link to a specific page in an MSPA storyline, as well as any other link containing an ampersand. For examples, check 3 of the first 4 links on the John Egbert page. It's pretty easy for the end user to modify the resultant URL to one that works, if the user figures out what's happening... but this should really be fixed, and someone should put a stop to whatever causes it. -Jatopian 22:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :The obnoxious thing about this is that there IS no issue. The code works just fine. HOWEVER, the use of "&" instead of just "&" is a result of the page being cached incorrectly, or something. Purging the cache will fix this problem. Doing this can be done by typing, say, this: :http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vriska_Serket&action=purge :...Except replace "Vriska_Serket" with the page name to be purged. As far as I know, there is no way to do this to a large amount of pages, meaning each page cache must be purged individually. Which... is annoying, but oh well. --Pigbuster 02:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Better?Tehfake 23:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) God Tiers With all the talk that will likely be going on with the God Tiers now, do you think we should make a page for it? Granted, it would be a stub for a while, but it would make sense.Saiknohx 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) 121.216.82.107 That guy (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.216.82.107) edited my userpage and my talk page. He edited something I wrote and offended me. Could you please revert my userpage to it's original one, and ban/punish him? He edited more people's userpages too. I think it reasonable to ban this guy. Here, look: (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riglax) (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Araxar_Anubis) (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShelbyPerry) And Lexi Greene, but she fix'd it. -Rig 17:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Pigbuster 17:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks a lot! -Rig 06:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Hey, I don't wanna cause trouble, but Lexi's page and now Riglax's page, as well as their talk pages, seem to be under attack by the same guy again, who is using multiple IPs this time. I'm pretty sure they're using proxies - just look at the page histories... http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Lexi_greene&action=history and http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Riglax&action=history - see? Maybe you should semiprotect them so only logged-in users can edit the pages. Please pardon my formatting, I'm not familiar with editing Wikia pages. ZinfandelZT 00:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? 17:41, February 25, 2011 Pigbuster (Talk | ) blocked (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 month (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎ (Intimidating behaviour/harassment) "Intimidating behaviour" That guy got banned for being alpha as fuck? That's weak and you know it bro. 09:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Eh. It was either that or just letting an edit war go back and forth and wasting people's time until he got bored of it or something. To be honest, banning him was a dumb move on my part, as that can motivate someone to keep going with that kinda thing, I suppose. Protecting the targeted pages was a better idea but oh well! Also, the "intimidating behavior" tag was one of the selections on the "reason for ban" dropdown menu and it seemed the most appropriate, if a little more dramatic than how I'd describe it. --Pigbuster 19:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't wanna rain on your parade, man, but you do realize that you're just talking to the same vandal who's posting through a proxy, right? ZinfandelZT 19:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, but whatever! --Pigbuster 20:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) too many trolls, too few admins/mods Hey, recently we had a real flood of trolls (or just one or two overexcited ones with proxies). It looks like there are not many people active atm that have banning and deleting power. As a result the trolls have a good time, and noone's able to delete some of the pages they added (I flagged them for deletion, but that's the best I can do).I don't even know many mods admins...and one of them is more or less resigned. Maybe a list of (active) mods would be good to have somewhere on the site? Dunno, just thought I'd let you know. BitterLime 18:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandals I hear you're an Admin/Bureaucrat on this Wiki. I really think you should either A: extremely crack down on these idiots who keep coming in here and messing shit up or B: see to it that the staff gets together and hires more people on to control the seemingly massive influx of trolls and vandals that come in here to destroy pages and whatnot. They really need to be banned and all of their crap erased from existence on here so nobody else has to deal with looking at it. Subrosian 10:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The biggest problem this wiki's had for a while is a lack of admins. I'm partly to blame for that since I haven't been active in a very long time and I didn't upgrade another bureaucrat to take my place, which was stupid. I'd love to get some more admins but I'm not really in the loop so I don't know who's good admin material around here. --Pigbuster 10:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC)